Bet too far
by Xenocryst
Summary: Here, our favourite blonde, is everyone's favourite player. But when she makes a bet, things go too far and she ends up becoming caught in a complicated situation. Nanofate. Slight OOC. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Nanofate Fans, **

**It's me Xenocryst! I'm so sorry for my break I took and the lack of updates for all my stories. *Bow* I am so so so sorry. Please forgive me. I will continue them, but from the time being, here's another fic I dished out from my hard drive. I hope you enjoy it. **

**Bet too Far **

**Chapter 1 **

"Ohh my…Fate…Fate….Fate….Ahhhh" The victim of the blonde's seductive skills screamed as she tightened her grip on the amazingly talented blonde. Her arms wrapped tightly around the blonde's neck as her attacker gently sucked the nape of her neck even harder.

"You have such a _sexy _scream, Ginga." Fate took her mouth from Ginga's neck and from the corner of her eye; she gave a wink to the blushing blue haired girl who buried her face in Fate's collarbone.

The blushing girl gave a sigh and embraced Fate, the infamous player of the school. She never could tell the player but out of the blonde's many admirers, she was one of the many t have fallen for Fate. She was just one of the girlfriends, but nevertheless, along the way of their games, she had fallen hard for the girl. But she knew it was impossible.

"What's with the silence?" Fate quirked an eyebrow and pulled Ginga's arm so the blue haired girl was laying directly on top of the blonde. From her many days experience, Fate had come to realize that if girls stayed silent, they would have something important on their minds. She also learnt that 'touching' was the best method to cure the unwanted silence.

Ginga blushed but stayed in her position. She was about to say something when Fate decided to do something a little more darling. She raised her hands above the unsuspecting girl's skirts, gently skimming her fingers on her thighs.

"Ahhhh, F-F-Fate?"

Fate smiled innocently and tilted her head. "You don't want to?"

"No…I do." Ginga nervously replied, her mind blank and hot. In the months, that she was one of Fate's girls, they had never gone beyond the usual make out. But if Fate wanted her, she would gladly give her everything.

The blonde immediately unzipped the girl's skirts and caressed the insides of Ginga's thigh. Ginga's heart was thumping hard, as she buried herself closer to the blonde.

Slowly, wandering fingers reached further up her thighs and-

"What do you think you are doing? Harlaown ?" The principal had her arms at her hips and her stern stare sent the young delinquent to shoot up as she gave a nervous laugh. Ginga hastily zipped up her skirt and hid herself behind Fate.

"M-Mum."

"Yes? Fate. I would very like you to explain what is going on behind the gym?" Her stare grew onto Fate. Beads of sweat trembled down the blonde and she took a strong gulp before answering the unavoidable question. Furthermore, her mother seemed to know everything about her, her hiding spots, her lies, her everything.

"I-I was helping Ginga l-look at tre-"

"Oh really." A glare of fury and impatience glowed in the principal's eyes, but what was more frightening and sent shivers down Fate's spine was the fact that her mother was smiling. A very sinister smile. A hand went on top of Fate's shoulder and the blonde had no choice but to tell the truth.

"I-I-I um…"

"Yes?"

She shut her eyes and answered.

"I-IwastryingtohavesexwithGinga behindthegym."

…

Fate reluctantly opened her eyes to look at her mother…smiling?

"Class is starting soon."

A wide blush formed on Ginga and Fate's face. Lindy didn't look one bit surprise as she simply walked away. Unknown to Ginga, Fate would have to face serious punishment back home.

Fate exhaled the breath she was holding and looked at Ginga with a slight smile. Handing out her hand she gave Ginga another seductive smile, which made the opposition go weak in the knees.

"Let's go to class."

"Yeah." Ginga said as she took hold of Fate's hand, a shy blush adorning her cheeks.

_**(A bet too far.)**_

Fate and her usual friends who were in the same running club were sitting on the green grass after their run. However unlike her friends who were trying to catch their breath, Fate was busying kissing the girl who sat on her lap.

"Hmm..ah..you looked so hot sempai." The girl mumbled in her kiss.

"I know."

After what seemed like ages, the girl broke off and walked off, satisfied. Fate laid back on her back and sighed happily.

Her friends who had watched the display, laughed. "Who was that Fate?"

"I don't know her name, I met her yesterday."

"WHAT?!" The gang who consisted of Signum, Yunno and Hayate screamed upon hearing the unbelievable news.

"Oh my gosh, do you even like her?" Hayate asked in disbelief. Being her friend since childhood, Hayate knew Fate better than any of her friends.

"Yeah, she's a good kisser." Fate casually answered.

"Not that like. can't live a second without playing with twenty girls, can you?" Hayate mentioned causing Fate to count her fingers.

"I only play with seven girls, but that doesn't mean I can't get the girls I want!"

"Lucky…there isn't a girl who you can't get." Yunno said, his voice dripping with envy for the popular player.

"There probably is….like that girl who rejects all confessions…" Signum noted, trying to think of the girl she mentioned. The pink haired knight was one of the most respected person at the school, however despite the major respect difference between her and Fate, they became friends.

"Oh…you mean Takamachi Nanoha? She's real cute. Fate will never be able to get her hands on her. She's the entire opposite, a girl who accepts all her confessions." Yunno, twitched at the mere mention of Nanoha, and his mind wandered to the certain brunette.

Fate raised an eyebrow and smirked. "You're doubting me and my charms?"

"What Fate?" Hayate smirked, as she winked subtly at Fate. "You want a bet?"

Smiling widely, Fate grinned. "Ha, Bring it."

Tapping her chin and pondering lightly, Hayate smiled and made the bet. "You must get her to like you and get a kiss from her." Fate sat up from her position and tapped Hayate's shoulders. "That sounds so easy."

Hayate was about to start explaining in detail when Yunno interrupted. "Then, Fate, try get into her pants aswell."

The group looked at Yunno and his surprising suggestion. He was always the shy kind, the one that didn't participate much when it came to Fate's love life. "Yunno?"

"You wanted a harder challenge." Yunno retorted back. "And, as for the bet, we will give you $500 each for the kiss, and a extra $1000 each for doing her. The bet ends at the end of this month."

Even more than before, everyone was astound and a little disturbed by the change of organizer, Yunno seemed desperate, and Hayate was not impressed.

"$1500! I have to give her $1500 if she achieves all this? $1500!" Hayate screamed

"$4500! Haha, Hayate you have no confidence?" Fate smiled and shook Yunno's outstretched hands. "Deal." The two other friends, shocked as they were, agreed reluctantly.

Fate smiled widely. _Just you wait, Takamachi Nanoha. _

**Chapter End **

How was it? Comments greatly appreciated. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I apologize for the late update…haha.

This chapter isn't beta'ed~ Hope you can bear with it

Chapter Two

Two figures sat at the dining table eating their dinner, and coincidentally all the food displayed on the table were a certain blonde's favourite dishes. Munching away, a blue haired boy gave an amusing smirk which was directed to the blonde, who scowled in irritation.

"Mum~ I'm sorry. Can I please eat? I promise to never do it behind the gym." Fate whined as she struggled to untie herself from the chair, her mother had tied her in. The poor blonde player had gone home, forgetting all about the incident to find that her mother had returned home unusually early holding a rope in her hands.

"Hahaha, did you try do it behind the gym this time?" Chrono tapped his chin in contemplation and chuckled. "Inside the storage room, on the roof, in the girl's bathroom, in a classroom, in the nurse's office and now behind the gym?"

"Shut up! I never get a good time though, Mum always finds out…must spy on me or something" Fate grumbled until she felt her mother's menacing stare.

"Oh, Fate. You sound disappointed about something. Care to share?" Lindy smiled, but behind that kind smile, laid a tiger waiting ever so patiently to slash at the delinquent.

"M-Mum..hahah…I'm fine…" Fate took a huge gulp and laughed weakly. No matter how smooth and confident she was towards others, she could never stand up to Lindy.

"Hahaha, oh I also remembered last week when you were smooching a girl in the middle of the field. Mum was off at a meeting that day…hahaha, weren't you glad, hhmm, but then the teachers got…" Chrono added, finding the conversation rather amusing.

Fate shot a deadly glare at her big mouthed brother, but soon the glare faltered as she felt her mother's murderous stare. Lindy kept her smile. "Fate, what happened?" She asked innocently after taking a bite from her dinner.

Fate looked back at her mother, her heart burning with fear and anxiety, she swore she could've fainted. "Mum…I…um…well…"

"Yes?" Oh, that sweet deadly motherly voice.

Fate shut her eyes tightly. "I-I-I…well I couldn't control myself…well…she was so…um…hot at that time…teenage hormones, you know?" Fate finished her explanation with a weak giggle and a blush.

Chrono slapped the table and laughed at his sister's reaction. It was priceless, how often do you get to see an interrogation between mother and daughter around the subject, sex? However, Chrono's amusement ended there.

"Chrono." A stern sharp tone caused Chrono to sit up and answer abruptly. "Yes, Mother."

"You saw this?"

"Y-Yes…"

"And you didn't stop her?"

Chrono didn't like where this was going, but he decided to end this conversation quick before his mother interrogated him about his love life, which comprised with a girl, his mum had yet to meet.

"I didn't, but, I will from now on. Promise."

"Great…another stalker…." Fate mumbled as her gaze on her mother and brother faltered. Suddenly, Fate's cellphone, which was on the kitchen table rang and her eyes widen. Depending on who called her, this dinner might turn out worst.

"Chrono, I'm sure Fate wants to talk to whoever that is, so put it on loud speaker for her." Lindy ordered.

Chrono did as he was told, causing Fate to inwardly pray that is was someone who wouldn't make matters worst.

"Senpai!"

"Ah…Hi."

"You would not guess my luck, my parents are out for the night. Do you want to come over?"

"Um…I can't, I'm…doing something…."

"You're doing it? I called you in the middle of it?

"N-No! I'm not!"

Chrono had his face hidden in his arms, hiding the laughter that would sure kill him.

"FFFFaaattteee~~~ why then?"

"I really can't, I'm well, tied down…"

"Tied down. *Gasp* You _are_ doing it! Don't tell me you're playing S&M with one of your girlfriends?"

Fate felt a blush rising and didn't want to meet her mother's eyes. She could feel them burning holes into her head.

"I'm not-"

"Senpai! Why didn't you invite me…fine, you have to make up for it at school though. Have fun having se-"

Chrono looked at the phone screen. "There's another call." He pressed a button on the screen. Fate groaned, that was so awkward, and now it's still not going to end. Lindy's fork was literally stabbing at the plate. The blonde gulped.

"Fate…"

"Ginga, hi."

"I just want to apologize for getting you in trouble this afternoon. I hope you're alright."

"Ginga, I'm okay. Haha, you don't have to apologize."

"I-I well just-"

"You're so cute."

"…Fate…."

"Besides, if it's for you, it's worth it."

"….I feel really hot, Fate."

"Because you are, honestly how much cuter can you get?"

"I-l'll see you tomorrow…b-b-bye."

Lost in the moment of the conversation, Fate had forgotten she had listeners. She sighed, knowing that there would be another lecture from her mother.

Lindy sighed and rubbed her forehead. "Fate, that girl likes you…you do realize that right?"

Fate blinked. "What? Of course she likes me, I'm-"

"No, she genuinely likes you."

"Mum, you don't understand, they all like me and they like what I do."

"Having sex is a big deal Fate, it's not meant to be abused like what you do, it's special!"

Fate frowned. Why was her mum making such a big deal about this?.

"Well, I like them as well."

"No, Fate. You don't like them, you like playing with them. It's not always about you, think about how they feel. You're treating them like a play thing, doing stuff like S&M to several girls. Not to mention that girl actually likes you."

"Mum, you're too stressed, sex doesn't mean much nowadays. It's not anything special. They lose their innocence one way or another. It's just a trivial matter."

Lindy dropped her fork on the table and slammed the table. She had explained to Fate many times before that it wasn't right to play around with relationships and feelings, but no matter how many times she had lectured her daughter, she never seemed to listen. And this time, what she said was just beyond acceptable.

Chrono watched the argument in front of him and grimaced. "Fate, as much as I enjoy teasing you about all your girlfriends, I can truly say that what you are doing is wrong."

Fate laughed as she struggled in her seat. "Just because you can't get that many girls. I don't even have to try and- "

Lindy stood up from the table causing a loud clatter to be heard as she started clearing the dishes. She was done listening to Fate and she knew that there was no way she would listen anyways. Chrono also stood up and helped his mother clear up the table.

Fate simply watched them and sighed. "It's not like I'm doing anything wrong."

_**Bet too far **_

"Ah that was such a hard training session", complained Hayate who wiped her sweat from her face as she walked towards her classroom with Yunno who was surprisingly fine with the extra training they had done in the morning. "Sucks, how Fate gets to oversleep and not have to go training."

Yunno gave a small smile and patted Hayate's back. "Well, she is the ace of the team. The team needs her."

The brunette scowled and opened her classroom door. Not expecting a certain blonde to be seated in the classroom this early, she gave a short scream. "F-F-F-Fate?"

The blonde glanced up from her paper and looked at Hayate with an indifferent expression. She gave a short glance and returned back to scribbling onto her paper. Hayate, curious at what had caught the blonde's attention, walked towards the blonde followed by Yunno and put her hand on both sides of Fate's shoulders.

"What'cha doing?"

Without looking up, Fate gave a short answer. "A love letter."

Hayate froze. What was this….first, Fate comes early to school, and second we find her writing a love letter? "Love letter? For?"

"For Nanoha. I need to grab her attention and for her to fall for me right. Or else how do I get my $4500?"

Hayate sighed. Right, this was about the money. "So, what kind of fake feelings have you poured into the letter?" She asked leaning against Fate's back she attempted to get the piece of paper. Yuuno, however was faster.

"Nanoha,

I'll come out straight. I like you. Haha, maybe that isn't straight…but nevertheless I like you. Please go out with me. Please meet me in the nurse's office after school today to give me your answer.

Love from your one and only,

Fate."

Hayate gave a light slap towards the blonde's head. "Why are you taking her to the nurse's office?"

Rubbing the back of her head and pouting slightly she answered in a rather proud voice. "Well, you know, there's a bed. $4500 in one shot!" Another slap directed itself onto Fate's head.

But this time, it was Yunno who spoke up despite being slapped by Hayate. "Nanoha's not that sort of person. She's a very good girl."

Fate chuckled and took the letter back from Yuuno's hand. "I never take no for an answer. I'm going to have her fall so hard for me, even a good girl like her won't be able to resist me." She licked her lips and Yunno gave a slight shiver. Chuckling again, the blonde stood up from her seat and walked towards out of the classroom.

Hayate sighed as she watched the back of her delinquent friend.

"Yunno, do you think she's gonna get the girl?"

Yunno snickered. "I doubt it."

"You sure are confident. Hey, wanna watch this 'confession' after school?"

"Sure."

_**(Bet too Far)**_

_After school_

Having skipped most of her classes, the infamous blonde laid on one of the nurse's bed since the end of lunch.

"Haralown, I'm sure your headache would've healed by now." The blonde nurse said, her eyes focused on the documents on her desk.

Fate pulled open, the curtain revealing the nurse and chuckled. "Maybe, but it'll be better if, Shamal sensei could kiss m-"

"Ara, You're far too youn-"

"Says the woman who has a secret crush on my best friend."

Instantly the nurse went bright pink and her pencil fell from her hands. "W-What are you talking about?"

Fate sat up and smirked, this was getting interesting. "I'm talking about Signum. "

"I-I don't kno-"

Fate pulled the nurse's sleeves, and turned her around, so that now Fate was on top of Shamal on the bed.

"Wha-"

The player leaned in towards Shamal so they were inches apart. "You love Signum don't you?" The nurse turned her head away from Fate and blushed. For all her life, she had never fallen in love, but the first time she laid eyes on the stoic pink haired knight, she couldn't help but fall. Every word…every touch…every smile…made her fall deeper and deeper. She knew it was wrong.

The sudden sound of the door opening caused both the nurse and Fate to turn to its direction.

Holding the letter in her hands, the newcomer stared at her confessor who was at the moment pinning down the school nurse. Shamal had tears in her eyes, and Fate's grin still hadn't left her mouth.

Great impression right?

Sensing the fearful aura coming from the teacher, the newcomer walked closer towards the scene. "Sensei? A-Are you okay?"

Shamal nodded as she pushed the blonde off the bed and dismissed herself from the room running pass the oblivious and concerned brunette. Fate grinned and then turned herself towards the newcomer.

"Was sensei okay?"

Fate shrugged.

" Is there more to the story?"

"Nope, it was just as you saw it. I was pinning Shamal down and harassing her." Fate smiled.

The brunette gave a short giggle. "Normally people would find an excuse." Fate's mischievous smile left her face and she stared at the girl. _Cute…_

"But putting that aside, as the vice student president, I really think you should stop harassing students…and teachers."

Fate grimaced at the brunette. "Vice student president, are you trying to stop my fun? Even my mum can't stop me, who do you think you are to stop me?"

The brunette sighed. "Na, Haralown- san, doesn't this show that you're not serious about asking me out…"

Fate staggered back and took a deep breath. "You're Takamachi?

The brunette nodded. "Y-You asked me out without even knowing who I am?" Fate gulped and attempted to rectify the situation. "But…I like you."

Nanoha took a step forward and bowed. "I'm very sorry, Haralown san. I can't go out with you."

"B-But…I like you…"

"Sorry." Nanoha stood up, her head still bowed down. She had rejected many confessions, but each time she couldn't help but feel bad for their unrequited love and the fact that she couldn't do anything. But going out with someone she didn't like would hurt them more.

However this time, Nanoha felt no sympathy for the player. Why? Obvious isn't it.

"I-I do know who you are. I was caught in your beauty…um please go out with me." The blonde player scratched the back of her head, letting out a weak laugh. _This isn't going as planned at all! _

"I can't. I'm sorry."

"But I am serious-"

The door slammed open and there stood Nanoha's two best friends. "Arisa?! Suzuka?!"

"Nanoha already said NO! Get it in your brain, you insolent, good for nothing player!" Arisa raged at Fate, only to be stopped when the delinquent walked forward, held Arisa's back and lifted Arisa's chin, so that they were looking right into each other.

"W-Wha-"

"Oh, my." Suzuka muttered.

"Arisa, was it. You cute. Little. Feisty. Kitty." Fate whispered into Arisa's ear making her speechless, and beat red. As soon as Fate let go, the raging blonde's legs went mellow and she could no longer support herself.

Fate simply smiled innocently. _So I haven't lost my charm. _

Next, the blonde leaned in towards Nanoha, their lips inches apart. Fate was sure she was going to get her kiss, only to realized instead she was slapped hard on the face. Everything happened so fast, not even Nanoha could comprehend what she had done. Fate was confused and speechless.

_So I haven't lost my charm…then why?_

"T-Takamachi…I'm sorry…I didn't know you hated it that much…"

Nanoha stared back, her hands burning from the slap.

"No, it's okay, I just don't like people who don't take things seriously." Was all Nanoha said before she was about to leave the room.

_W-What? _Fate took a slight step forward and watched the retreating brunette. She smirked and licked her lips. _We have a hard one don't we._

"Takamachi-san!" Fate clenched her fist as she saw the brunette turning around. "If I can show you I'm serious, would you consider me?"

All Fate got was a smile before the door closed shut.


End file.
